


Light Me Up

by dexynursey (onceuponahundred)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/dexynursey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so nurseydex prompt: there's a thunderstorm and one of them is scared of lightnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

Dex is a light sleeper. He always has been, which meant growing up in a house like his, where from every nook and cranny there came a noise, had been awful. He can remember each and every night he had been woken up by the smallest sounds his parents or siblings made. 

And now living in the Haus is a whole new nightmare. The house is old and it made noises every night, creaking and groaning were not at all that uncommon at the Haus. 

Add to that the fact his teammates were great at making a racket and it’s a wonder that Dex ever gets a full night’s sleep. Living in the attic though did help somewhat. It kept him further away from where most of the noise was. 

Living with Derek Malik Nurse though was one of the most difficult things Dex has ever done. It had everything to do with the fact that Nursey snored and he was always stomping around, throwing his things everywhere in the room. Nursey was a slob and it made Dex’s blood boil. 

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Nursey liked to lounge around the room in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, hanging low on his hips. It also had nothing to do with the fact that Nursey hummed to himself when he worked, which honestly Dex should find irritating. 

(He only found it adorable and wanted to know if Nursey could sing.) 

Living with Nursey was really just a battle of how long Dex’s willpower could hold out and it seemed like that willpower was definitely crumbling. 

Being a light sleeper that he is though meant that Dex could hear every little whimper that was coming from underneath him. His eyes blearily open as he hears quiet whines coming from Nursey’s bed. 

There’s a thunderstorm going on outside, rain coming down in torrents and the wind howling. Lightning flashes and the whimper that comes from Nursey is definitely louder. 

Dex is still half asleep but he manages to mumble out, “Dude, you okay down there?” 

Nursey voice is shaky, fear bleeding through it when he replies, “Just peachy, man. Go back to sleep…” 

Nursey’s words are interrupted by a burst of lightning and a crack of thunder. He immediately winces, voice cracking slightly as he tries to mask the fear he was feeling. 

Dex is still half asleep but he can hear the obvious paranoia in Nursey’s voice and so with a loud yawn, he mumbles, “Hang on a second, bro, I’m coming down.” 

“Wh-what do you mean?” 

Dex ignores Nursey’s question. Instead he clambers down from the top bunk, footsteps just a little too heavy. He stands next to Nursey’s bed, rubbing at his eyes sleepily and his hair all mussed up from sleep. 

“Scoot the fuck over. I’m getting cold.” 

Nursey listens to Dex, surprise still written all over his face. Dex immediately slips under the covers, curling in on himself in an effort to get warm. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Poindexter?” 

“You’re obviously scared of the thunderstorm, dude. Don’t even try to deny it.” 

Nursey sighs, turning on his side to face Dex who had his eyes closed and looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute. 

“Fine but why the fuck are you in my bed then?” 

“Cuddling keeps the nightmares away. Now shut the fuck up, Nurse, and go to bed. We have an early practice in the morning.” 

Before Nursey can say another word, Dex has wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in. Nursey lets himself be wrapped up in Dex’s embrace, trying not to put too much thought into how the person who supposedly hated his very existence was now wrapped around him like a teddy bear. 

Dex sighs softly, breath gently stirring Nursey’s hair. There’s a smile on his face and as he drifts off to sleep, he can’t help but think that maybe rooming with Nursey wasn’t really going to be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
